netflixfandomcom-20200222-history
King Richard (A Christmas Prince)
King Richard is the King of Aldovia, the husband of Queen Amber, and the father of their newborn child, Elleri. King Richard's rule is tough, owing to the country's initial backlash at his marrying of a lower social class, and his multiple failed attempts to launch his Aldovian Initiative. Richard has a complex and distant relationship with his cousin, Count Simon, who sabotages him on many occasions. He eventually grants Simon the title of Duke, whilst keeping him close in the palace. Throughout A Christmas Prince A Christmas Prince A Christmas Prince: The Royal Wedding It has been a year since Richard proposed to Amber, and the two are still happily engaged. Amber is still new to royal traditions, and travels to Aldovia to stay with Richard whilst they plan the wedding. Richard is heavily distracted, however, with attempting to figure out a way to successfully implement the New Aldovia initiative; he deals with a monarchy haemorrhaging money with no real solution in sight. With unemployment rising, Queen Helena, Richard's mother, brings in Lord Leopold to help. Richard begins to grow away from Amber, and she finds royal life increasingly difficult. A photograph of Amber at a bar puts her marriage with Richard in jeopardy, especially when it comes to Mrs. Averill's attention. Richard fails to defend her when she is confronted which upsets Amber, causing her to leave the room angrily. Richard later tells his little sister, Emily, that he feels he is failing in the relationship with Amber. Richard and Amber eventually reconcile, and it is revealed that his initiative was failing due to none other than Lord Leopold, who is arrested swiftly by the crown. With this, the wedding ensues and Richard — in an official public address — promises the Aldovian workers a Christmas bonus. A Christmas Prince: The Royal Baby A little under a year after their marriage, King Richard is expecting the birth of a child with Queen Amber. The baby shower, however, falls on a year in which Aldovia must renew its peace treaty with Penglia. When King Tai and Queen Ming arrive from Penglia, it is clear that tensions exist between the two nations, however these are initially remedied. Things become stressful for Richard when the peace treaty goes missing, leading to further tensions, especially between the monarchy and Queen Ming. When Emily reads that a curse shall be bestown upon the newborn if the treaty is not signed before Christmas, Richard dismisses the ordeal as a myth, however he is unable to convince his wife of the same thing. Richard, and the rest of the palace, suspect Count Simon and Lynn of stealing the treaty in order to return the two nations back to war — a theory that becomes more apparent when they find out that Simon has been investigating the debt Aldovia owes Penglia. Richard orders that the palace be searched, and orders in the assistance of specially trained dogs to locate the treaty, however they are unable to do so. Richard takes a break from his hectic duties and asks King Tai for help in building a crib for his unborn child. The two build the crib, but it instantly falls apart again, and the two laugh. When Dr. Magoro crashes her car just as Amber is about to give birth, Richard straddles a horse to fetch her. The treaty is eventually found, and both nations sign it, celebrating another century of peace. Richard apologises to Simon for ever accusing him of stealing the treaty, despite his prior convictions. Following the birth of their child, Richard's Aldovian Initiative, begins to flourish. Appearances *A Christmas Prince'' *''A Christmas Prince: The Royal Wedding'' *''A Christmas Prince: The Royal Baby'' Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:A Christmas Prince Characters Category:A Christmas Prince: The Royal Baby Characters Category:A Christmas Prince: The Royal Wedding Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters